The Heart Pendant
by MegumiFire
Summary: Sora's been with Matt for five months, and Tai seems to be drawing away from her. When she has a dream about Tai, she remembers a heart pendant she once wore. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a long time since I've written a fic. I wrote this on paper bags at my job, that's why the chapters are so short. This first chapter may not seem like much, it's pretty much just setting the story up. It gets better, I promise. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, for if I did, Sora would have ended up with Tai.**

**The Heart Pendant**

Looking up from her studies, Sora peered through her auburn hair. There was someone approaching, and she could tell from his unruly brown hair it was Tai.

She and Tai had been best friends since they were tiny, and had always been very close. However, upon her dating Matt, Tai seemed to draw away from her slightly, which she saw very visably. Though this was true, they still found time to be friends. Sora didn't notice, but Tai was too hard headed to give up on her.

"Hey Tai! I was wondering when you would get here, I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright, do you want to study there?"

"Sounds good to me."

She grabbed her books and they headed off to the nearby noodle shop, which they frequented. Tai's mother couldn't cook to save her life, and Sora's mother was never home, so they were often left to fend for themselves.

Once they reached the shop, they sat in their usual corner to begin studying for their upcoming Chemistry exam. Tai noted how cute Sora looked that day, and his eyes lingered a bit longer than they should have. When he realized, he looked away quickly. She didn't seem to notice.

"So, what would you like to go over first? Newton's Law or compound mixtures?" Tai seemed to be off in another world. "Tai?"

"Huh, what was that? Oh, maybe we should go over compound mixtures first." He smiled that crooked smile of his, fingering the napkin he had picked up.

"Maybe we should order first."

"Sounds like a plan." He got up immediately and headed toward the counter. Sora just shook her head and got up slowly. She wanted to know what was going through Tai's mind.

'_He couldn't still like me. Could he? It's been five months.'_

After eating and studying for a while, they decided to give themselves a break for the day. As they walked out the door, Sora looked at Tai and stopped him.

"Hey, wanna come hang out at my place for a bit? It's been forever since we just sat and watched a movie," Sora stated.

"Sure, why not. I haven't got anything else going on."

When they got to her house and sat down, however, it didn't seem as if she intended on watching a movie.

"Tai, I want to ask you something and I want you to be truthful. Does my dating Matt make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, it seems like you're always so distant now, and the last thing I want is to hurt our friendship."

He looked into her crimson eyes. She really did seem worried.

"Sora, all I want for you is to be happy. If Matt makes you happy then I am happy for you. Nothing could ever come between you and me."

He smiled slightly, trying to be as convincing as possible. She believed him.

After a while of laughing about old adventures, Tai had to leave. He smiled at Sora, and she was content. However, if she would have seen the hurt on his face as he left, she would have known things were far from okay at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. It's starting to pick up a bit here. Again, sorry about the short chapters, but I've explained that. Again, I do not own Digimon, blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 2**

_Sora lay on a table, strapped down, and had given up on struggling. Datamon went about his business in making a copy of her and Biyomon. Suddenly, Tai burst through the door with Augumon. She was so happy; her best friend had come to save her. Now, they were fighting. Where were the other digidestined? Augumon disappeared. Tai was fighting Datamon with his bare hands. This wasn't right. Now Tai was against the wall and Datamon just threw the fatal blow. . ._

Sora woke up panting to the sound of her alarm. She quickly threw her hand up to turn it off. Getting up, she walked to the mirror and touched her face. She was okay. It was just a dream. As she walked downstairs, her hands trembled. She couldn't imagine losing her best friend. Without him, she could very well be dead by now. They had been through so much together.

Walking to school that day, she continued to think about her dream. A nightmare was more the description. She held tight to a heart pendant she now wore around her neck.

_Tai handed her a box. It was her thirteenth birthday, and though she told him not to get her a present, he did it anyway._

"_Open it Sora!" She carefully removed the lid and placed it on the counter beside them. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with an orangish red heart pendant on it. She removed it to examine it._

"_It's so lovely Tai, but you didn't have to get me anything."_

"_I saw it when I was out. It will go good with your eyes. I just had to get it. Just think of it like a friendship bracelet or something."_

"_Thank you, I love it." She hugged him tightly in appreciation._

She took her seat in class next to Tai. He looked up and smiled at her, then noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"You still have that? I'm surprised, that was so long ago."

"Taichi Kamiya, I would never get rid of a friendship necklace from you." He smiled an even bigger, lopsided smile as the teacher walked in.

After class, Sora got up quickly and left for the hall. When Tai walked out, he was greeted by an image of Sora kissing Matt.

"Oh Matt, I love it!" He was holding a golden necklace. She removed the one she was wearing to put it on. Tai's heart sank. Heartbreak could be seen all over his face, and quietly he walked down the hall to his next class.

"So, where'd you get that other necklace? I've never seen it before."

"Tai gave it to me as something of a friendship trinket when we were younger. I had this awful dream last night." She went on to tell him about it.

"Wow that must have been terrible for you. Are you okay?" As she was about to reply, a group of freshman ran up demanding his autograph. After he finished with them, he turned to her.

"Hey I need to be getting to class. See you later."

He walked off quickly. She sighed and did the same. As she walked past the boys restroom, she could have sworn she heard crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story. Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon, in case you haven't noticed yet.**

**Chapter 3**

As she arrived in class the next day, she noticed Tai wasn't there. She shrugged it off, figuring he was sick. When she saw Kari later, she stopped her.

"Hey, how's Tai doing? I saw he wasn't in class today."

"Oh, he just wouldn't get out of bed this morning. He didn't have a fever but he swore he wasn't feeling well. I dunno what's wrong with him."

"Hmm. Guess he just didn't wanna come to class today. Can you give him these notes?" She handed her a notebook.

"Sure. I'll see ya later Sora, I gotta get going." She went off in the direction of TK's house. As Sora walked past the park on her way home, she noticed some familiar brown hair on a boy under a tree. She walked towards him.

"Hey! I guess you're feeling better then." He smiled a little smile at her.

"You caught me. I was just sitting around thinking." She eyed him thoughtfully.

"About what?"

"Nothing really, just life in general. Hey Sor?"

He caught her attention. He was the only person who ever called her that, but somehow it just seemed to fit.

"Yeah, what's up?" He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he just stopped.

"Never mind." Something was bothering him, that much she could tell. However, she didn't want to press it.

"You know, if you ever want to talk to me you can. I'm your best friend, that 's what I'm here for." She got up to go home.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled at him and then went on her way.

Millions of things were racing through her mind as she walked.

'_I wonder what he was going to say. He seemed so disturbed. I just wish there was something I could do or say to make him feel better.'_

She felt the heart pendant in her pocket. She took it out and placed it around her neck where the other necklace was. She hadn't been able to put it down since she had that dream. Suddenly, the meaning became all too clear to her.

'_Am I killing him by being with Matt? Am I tearing his heart apart every time I see him? Was he trying to tell me, but was afraid to?'_ Tears began to form in her eyes. She hadn't realized, but she was in fact cutting Tai as deeply as she could. She was destroying her best friend.

She sat down on the stairs to her apartment and began to cry. How could she do this to him? All this time she had been dating Matt, blind to the fact that Tai still deeply cared for her. In all this emotion, she suddenly realized that she had removed the gold necklace, and was now holding the heart pendant in her hand. She shivered, though it was warm outside.

Thinking back on the day, it was crazy what came to her. She hadn't thought about Matt once. Even while she was with him, she bad been thinking about where Tai could be. Then, there was the incident last night. Matt told her he loved her, and she just couldn't say it back. Then it hit her.

"Am I in love with Tai?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's to another chapter. I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 4**

That night Sora's sleep was restless. So many things were running through her mind, and she just continued to toss and turn. When finally her alarm went off, she turned it off slowly. It was Saturday, and she could sleep in if she wanted. However, she drowsily got up and made her way to the shower.

She was numb. As the water rolled off her, she simply stood there, off in another world. Things had seemed so right between her and Matt. Why did she now doubt it?

When she climbed out of the shower, she didn't grab a towel. She stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her naked body. She could see why Matt would be attracted to her. She was slim, yet muscular. Her hips were just bug enough to give her that hourglass shape. Her calves were toned from a lot of soccer and tennis playing. Her breasts were full and perky, just the right size. Her whole body was covered in a bronze tan. Auburn hair draped over her shoulders.

Yet, none of that seemed to matter. Matt became interested in her after they were in high school. Tai didn't really seem to care what she looked like. He had cared for her when it seemed like nobody else did. He would hold her when she cried, smile when she would laugh, and be there any time she needed to talk. She was completely comfortable with him. When she was with him it just seemed natural. And he had been there since the very beginning.

She lay on the couch after getting dressed. She was supposed to meet with Matt today at 2:00. It was already 1:15. She had to decide what she felt. She placed her hand on the heart pendant. Right then she knew.

After meeting with Matt, they decided to go for a walk in the park. He could see in her eyes that Sora was troubled. He had a feeling that today was different than before.

As they walked through the trees, the sun peeked through. It was becoming cloudy on the other side of the sky. They stopped, and Sora looked into his eyes. She searched for a while and then looked down. From her pocket she took a gold necklace.

"Matt, I think you should have this back. It's not fair for me to keep it." She held it out to him. There was a tear in her eye.

"Sora, I bought it for you." He knew what was coming.

"But I would feel terrible if I kept it. It can't be with you anymore." The tear fell down her cheek. He brushed it off.

"Sora, I know what you're thinking about. I've seen it lately. You're in love with him." His face was calm. More tears escaped her eyes.

"I didn't mean for things to happen this way. I just started thinking about things, and about how when you said you loved me I couldn't say it back. . ." And she began to cry. She couldn't help herself. All this time she had made herself believe she really wanted to be with Matt, and all along she just needed to be with Tai. She had been hurting him, and now she was hurting Matt. He held her lightly.

"Sora, you don't have to feel bad. Please keep the necklace, it was a gift and it shows I care. But more than anything I want you to do what right in your heart. I want your heart to be at peace so that mine can as well." She looked at him. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you Matt, you really are great, and you're gonna make some girl really happy someday."

With that they parted, and it began to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the final chapter. I will remind you; this was written on paper bags. It wasn't meant to be an epic ******** And for the last time, I don't own Digimon.**

**Chapter 5**

As she was going in the direction of Tai's house, she wondered what she would say. Would he be scared if she told him she loved him? Knocking on his door was so familiar on her hand. She traced the numbers as she waited for someone to answer. Tai opened the door, and his smile faded.

She was drenched in rain. Her eyes were red and puffy. As she looked at him, she seemed so far away, so lost. She wrapped her arms around him, and he quickly embraced her. The clouds were clearing away, and the rain had stopped. She pulled away.

"Can you sit outside with me for a bit?"

"Sure, anything you want." He walked out and closed the door.

Sitting against the wall, they were silent for a bit. The sun was now shining on them. Tai looked at Sora. The sun sparkled in her crimson eyes and made her auburn hair glow like fire. She looked back at him, into his chocolate kissed eyes. There was something different, he could tell. And then he noticed the heart pendant around her neck.

"I broke up with Matt," she said quietly.

"What!? You did? What happened?" He saw a small smile creep across her face.

"I realized he wasn't who I wanted to be with. I didn't love him, Tai." She looked back out into the distance. They were silent again. Tai didn't know what to think. They had seemed so content with each other. Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I realized I didn't love him, because I realized I'm in love with you." He froze immediately. Yesterday he had been sad because the girl he wanted was with somebody else. Now suddenly, she was confessing her love to him. He didn't know what to think, what to do. Then he realized she was next to him sobbing. In all this silence, she had assumed he was scared. She jumped when he took her into an embrace. She backed away after a moment and looked into his eyes. He was smiling.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that to me Sor." They stared deep into each other's eyes. Then without warning, Sora kissed him, not caring who could see or what anyone would say. And there they were, kissing passionately under the setting sun. When they broke away, Tai pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Sor."


End file.
